


Совсем как твой брат (Just like your brother by Anon_H)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Cruelty, F/M, Rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда убитая горем Непета обнаруживает, что её лучшая подруга и Каркат встречаются, она решает сорвать злость на его старшем брате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заменитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just like your brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119657) by [Anon_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H). 



Это была довольно стандартная среда для Непеты.

Рано встать, чтобы пойти в школу, обогнать Меулин в гонке до ванной, попросить мать подвезти и отсиживать неинтересные уроки большую часть дня. Это стало достаточно стандартной рутиной для шестнадцатилетней Непеты. Единственным светлым пятом по средам были утренние занятия по Английской литературе; единственные занятия, которые она разделяла с Терези и Каркатом.

Терези была её подругой столько, сколько она себя помнила. Если верить Меулин, они встретились ещё в детском саду, но Непета настолько далеко не помнила. Её сестра часто дразнила её, рассказывая постыдные истории о ней и Терези из их ранних лет.  
Непета встретила Карката в первый день школы. Хотя её первое впечатление о нём было как о ворчливой и неприятной персоне, очень скоро она раскусила его. К концу недели она поняла, что он на самом деле очень добрый. Каркат всегда заступался за других, помогал даже тогда, когда его просили не вмешиваться для его же блага. Непета видела, что он гораздо добрее, чем притворялся.  
Ещё до конца месяца она поняла, что безнадёжно втюрилась в него.

Скоро он стал любимой темой разговоров с Терези - они постоянно обсуждали своего сварливого одноклассника. Хотя Непета не хотела сознаваться в своих чувствах, у юной Пайроп были свои методы выпытывать. Через игры разума и тонкую манипуляцию она в два счёта определила, что Непета была влюблена в него.  
После этого стало меньше разговоров о сплетнях и больше о планировании и мечтах; как завоевать его и как чудесно будет, когда всё сложится. Непета и Каркат счастливо поженятся и заведут двух красивых детей, а Терези станет знаменитым адвокатом/супергероем.

Этой среде, однако, суждено было кончиться совсем не как обычно.

Преподаватель Непеты, проводивший последнее занятие в тот день, заболел, что позволило ей уйти домой раньше. Погода стояла прекрасная, поэтому, вместо того чтобы ждать, когда её заберёт Меулин или просить Эквиуса подвести её, она решила прогуляться до дома пешком. С хорошим настроением и оживлённой музыкой, гремящей в наушниках настолько сильно, что она заглушала все остальной мир, Непета решила срезать путь через парк.

Об этом решении она пожалела в тот же момент как вошла в него.

Скорее всего, Непета не должна была этого видеть. Каркат всегда был очень скрытным. Но сейчас он стоял в тени огромного дуба и целовался с Терези. Он выглядел сбитым с толку, но не пытался оттолкнуть её. Она же, похоже, была только рада этому и крепче прижимала его к себе.

Её старейшая подруга целовалась с её любовью.

Непета примёрзла к земле, наполовину надеясь, что он сейчас оттолкнёт её, наполовину, что это всего лишь зрительный обман. Но ничего не изменилось. Она не могла дышать, в глазах мутнело, кровь застывала в жилах, пока Непета наблюдала за поцелуем юной пары.  
Терези на самом деле лапала его через штаны? Почему-то Непета всегда предполагала, что её подруга выше такого, но сейчас она точно стремилась к цели напрямую. Почему Каркат отвечает на поцелуй так жадно? Возможно, это его первый? Непета тряхнула головой - от этой мысли только хуже.

Почувствовав панику, она бежала домой, заперлась в своей комнате и заплакала в подушку. Она пыталась отдышаться, пыталась не выть от горя. Через её разум проносился ураган чудовищных мыслей. Сколько Терези собиралась скрывать это от неё? Сколько времени они уже занимались этим у неё за спиной?

Её мать позвала обедать.

Непета решила не спускаться.

Дрожащими руками она схватила свой телефон. Она хотела решить это достойно, не хотела потерять лучшую подругу из-за случившегося. Просто подобрать правильные слова было невероятно трудно.

:33< я решила. я скажу ему сегодня.  
Ч3ГО?  
:33< я просто постучусь к нему в дверь, спрошу карката и скажу ему.  
:33< я больше не вытерплю ожидания.

В худшем случае он просто скажет нет. У неё тогда будет определённый ответ, и с ним можно будет начать подавлять это ужасное, ужасное чувство. Она свернулась на кровати и стала ждать ответа своей подруги.

Н3 ДУМ4Ю, ЧТО Т3Б3 СТО1Т.

Можно ли всё ещё считать Терези её подругой? Какая подруга вообще может устроить такое?

ОН БЫВ43Т УЖ4СНО ГРУБЫМ, 3ЛС1 СТ4В1ТЬ 3ГО В ТРУДНО3 ПОЛОЖ3Н13.

Она сказала Каркату о её чувствах? Они двое смеялись у неё за спиной? Почему Непета не могла остановить эти ужасные мысли?

МОЖ3Т БЫТЬ, Т3Б3 СТО1Т СД3Л4ТЬ ЧТО-Н1БУДЬ М3Н33 ПРЯМОЛ1Н3ЙНО3?

Ну всё, хватит слушать Терези. Размахнувшись, Непета швырнула телефон через комнату. Если и треснет, то до завтра ей будет наплевать. Она натянула свой плащ и выбралась через окно, решив наведаться к Каркату.

* * *

Два стука. Ответа нет.

Каркат жил не в самом приятном районе. Тут было сыро, темно, а застоявшийся запах Непета инстинктивно связала с тем, какой бывает на месте преступления. Непонятно почему.  
Она нечасто заходила сюда; через этот район некуда было срезать путь, и тут было очень мало мест, которые могли бы заинтересовать юную девушку. За исключением дома Карката. Она навещала его дважды, когда он болел, чтобы принести его домашнюю работу. Оглядываясь назад, она, пожалуй, уж слишком охотно вызывалась делать это.

Ещё два стука. Всё ещё нет ответа.

Может быть, Терези была прямо сейчас с ним? Может быть, именно поэтому она предложила не ходить к нему сегодня? Они там точно сидят и целуются. В её разуме зажглась воображаемая картина во всех деталях.

Ещё два стука. На этот раз более настойчивых.

Терези и Каркат на самом деле собирались заняться этим?!

В глазах Непеты выступили слёзы, внутри закипало раздражение.

Ещё один удар и вто...

Дверь открылась. У Непеты перехватило дыхание - она полностью забыла всё, что собиралась сказать как только увидела лицо Карката. Его растрёпанные чёрные волосы, его слегка усталые глаза, его... Красный свитер? Он смотрел на неё слегка заинтересованно, заставляя её сердце таять.

\- Прошу прощения..... - пробормотал он. Сейчас он говорил мягче, чем обычно в школе, - я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Непета сделала шаг вперёд, решительно поставив ногу в дверной проём.

\- Каркат, я... - начала она, но он быстро прервал её.  
\- О, да, Каркат, - он вздохнул. - Нас часто путают, так что я не виню вас за эту ошибку. На самом деле я его старший брат, - он протянул руку. Непета неуверенно пожала её. - Канкри Вантас. А вы?  
\- Непета Лейжон, - пискнула она. Всё шло совсем не так, как она планировала. - Я-я-я на самом деле искала...  
\- Он, скорее всего, скоро вернётся, - заверил её Канкри. - Прошу, заходите, если угодно.

Почувствовав себя жалкой, Непета решила войти и ступила в дом своей давней любви. Она оглянулась; в декорациях странным образом ощущалась женская рука. На семейных фотографиях были только Каркат и его брат, остальные лица были жестоко вырваны. Она не знала, что об этом думать. Непета села на диван, когда старший брат вошёл в комнату, предлагая ей чашку горячего яблочно-коричного чая. Она вежливо отказалась.

\- Боюсь, Каркат сейчас в спортивном зале, - негромко сказал Канкри, аккуратно пригубив свою чашку. - Он всегда ходит по вечерам в среду, видите ли. Но его нет уже больше часа, поэтому я уверен, что ждать его долго не придётся.  
\- Понимаю.... - сказала Непета, чувствуя себя несколько неудобно. Чем больше она смотрела на Канкри, тем больше он походил на Карката. Его глаза, его губы, его нос, каждая черта его лица - всё почти идеально повторяло Карката. Она не удержалась и подсела чуть ближе.  
\- Я так понимаю, мой младший братец весьма популярен в последнее время, - промурлыкал Канкри. Похоже, он не заметил блеск в глазах Непеты. - Скажите, как у него дела в школе?  
\- Нормально, правда, - ответила она. Она на самом деле не знала, как он справлялся на чём-либо кроме Английской литературы. - Что вы имели в виду под популярностью Карката?

Старший Вантас пожал плечами.

\- Не думаю, что я вправе раскрывать такую информацию, - Непета снова придвинулась ближе. Она заметила, что Канкри пах точно так же, как и его брат. Он смотрел на неё такими знакомыми глазами, и она постаралась выглядеть как можно более миловидно. - Ну..... Я хочу сказать.... - неуверенно пробормотал он.  
\- Пожалуйста?

Канкри вздохнул и почесал затылок.

\- Ну, только в эти выходные у нас гостил его старый друг. Некто Солукс Кастор, если не ошибаюсь? О, и прошлой ночью у нас осталась одна из его одноклассниц.  
\- Кто....? - Непета хотела, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно более безразлично, но задала его явно слишком поспешно.  
\- Слепая девушка. Не то чтобы это была её определяющая черта, разумеется, - торопливо добавил он. - Просто эта выделялась больше других. Немного худощавая, с тростью весьма любопытного дизайна.  
\- Терези.... - тихо сказала Непета. Она почувствовала, как невидимая рука сомкнулась вокруг её горла, перекрывая воздух.  
\- Вы в порядке? - обеспокоено спросил старший Вантас. Непете нравился его голос; она всегда хотела, чтобы Каркат говорил с ней так, как он говорил сейчас. - Вы неважно выглядите. Разумеется, я не хотел бы делать поспешных выводов или чтобы это прозвучало осуждающе, я всего лишь имел в виду, что вы выглядите сильно расстроенной.  
\- Я в порядке... - Непета хотела сказать это уверенно, но получился шёпот. Она поняла, что плачет, но решила проигнорировать это.

Канкари закусил губу, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать.

\- Может быть, я могу принести вам что-нибудь?

Он был так похож на него.

\- Что-то, что поможет вам успокоиться?

Его голос был таким похожим на его.

Загипнотизированная тем, насколько Канкри походил на своего брата, Непета осторожно встала перед ним и посмотрела в его прекрасные тёмные глаза. Старший Вантас одарил её довольно сконфуженным взглядом.

\- Эээ... Что вы...

Без предупреждения она схватила его за волосы правой рукой, положила левую на его спину и с жаром поцеловала.

С секунду всё казалось правильным; именно так она представляла себе поцелуй с Каркатом.

Однако, когда его шок чуть-чуть стих, Канкри начал пытаться вырваться из энергичных рук девушки. Непета не могла не отметить, что он оказался на удивление слабым. Хотя её расстроило то, что и он тоже не хотел заводить с ней отношения, жалкие попытки оттолкнуть её только раззадоривали.

\- Ч-что вы себе позволяете! - зашипел Канкри, неудачно пытаясь сбросить Непету со своего колена. - Это невероятно неудобно, и я усиленно рекомендую вам немедленно прекратить это во избежание дальнейшего конфликта!

Непета наклонила голову. Он что, серьёзно?

Канкри продолжал вырываться, но Непета поцеловала его снова. Хотя он и наклонил свою голову достаточно, чтобы она промахнулась мимо губ, Непета вместо этого укусила его за шею. Звук, который он издал, был чем-то средним между криком боли и стоном удовольствия; для неё он прозвучал, как сладчайшая музыка. Она прижала его к дивану и снова укусила, наслаждаясь его воплями.

\- Н-не то чтобы я не находил вас привлекательной, - невнятно пробормотал он. Непета закатила глаза. Как он мог продолжать трепаться? - Просто я считаю нашу разницу в возрасте неприемлемой. Не говоря уже о вашем знакомстве с моим младшим братом, так что вы понимаете, почему это необычайно опасная СИТУААААААЙ! - она укусила особенно сильно, чтобы заткнуть его.

После нескольких неудобных движений, Непета смогла засунуть руку под его свитер и начала гладить его грудь. Она облизала место укуса, чтобы приглушить боль, и полюбовалась его очаровательным растерянным выражением лица.

Совсем как у Карката.

Она не могла сдержаться Одна из её рук спустилась вниз и дотронулась до его паха. Канкри снова начал дёргаться, пытаясь сбежать.

\- П-прогоди, Непета! - завопил он. - Ты не можешь...  
\- Заткнись, - она нащупала молнию на его штанах.  
\- Что ты...  
\- Заткнись, Каркат! - зарычала она, залезая пальцами в его штаны.  
\- Н-НЕТ, НЕ НАДО! - взвизгнул Канкри. Непета лишь одарила его злобной ухмылкой; тело явно предавало его. - Ты не можешь! У меня обет! Я не хочу!  
\- По-моему, хочешь.... - промурчала Непета настолько соблазнительно, насколько могла. Бороться с Канкри, при этом снимая с него штаны, оказалось трудно, но ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы снова приструнить его. - Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь с этим? - хихикнула она, смотря на его стоящий член.

К её раздражению, он замотал головой и начал скороговоркой бормотать что-то об искушении, религии и разнообразных опасных факторах.  
Непета в ответ на это лизнула его член. Он мгновенно затих.

Она сняла свой пояс и связала его руки за спиной, игнорируя многочисленные протесты. Это дало ей возможность спокойно раздеться самой. Канкри смотрел на неё так, словно впервые в жизни видел голую женщину. Непета была почти уверена, что так оно и было.  
Она с самодовольным видом подошла к нему, соблазнительно качая бёдрами, когда её жертва начала молиться. Непета просто закатила глаза и залезла на него сверху, аккуратно устраиваясь на конце его члена.

Без предупреждения она села на него, за один заход взяв на всю длину. Он почувствовала, как порвалась её девственная плева, но её это не волновало. Непета смотрела только на него.

Канкри выглядел в точности так, как она представляла себе Карката.

Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, если бы узнал. Был бы он зол, сбит с толку или, прости господи, стал бы ревновать? И как отреагировала бы Терези, если бы узнала? Непета не была уверена, почему, но она просто надеялась, что ей будет больно.

В любом случае, она была готова к последствиям. Она чётко осознавала это на обратном пути из резиденции Вантасов. Вдалеке она заметила тёмную фигуру со спортивной сумкой. Непета не стала приближаться и обошла её стороной.  
Оно всё ещё чувствовала тепло Канкри в себе, когда упала на свою кровать.

К концу недели у неё будет либо камера-одиночка, либо питомец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Привет ещё раз, Непета из моей серии 'Mask of the Catgirl'...... Я-то думал, что уже избавился от тебя.......
> 
> Ну да, в первый раз пишу Канкри. Это было весело.


	2. Крайность

Непета начала ждать каждую среду с нетерпением по совсем другим причинам, чем раньше.

Она всё ещё посещала уроки Английской литературы, но чувствовала, что между ней и её друзьями вырос барьер. Знание было проклятьем. Они, кажется, даже не заметили ничего. Они не знали, что она знала о них. Сидя тихо, она притворялась, что следит за уроком, задаваясь вопросом, когда они собираются сказать ей.

Меулин везла её домой и бодро щебетала о своём дне. О том как Курлоз, вроде бы, был милым, как и всегда, и о том как Дамара вызвала отвращение у всего класса бесцеремонным комментарием о монахинях, конях, суперклее и Taco Bell. Непета большую часть пропустила мимо ушей, глядя в окно на парк. Картина Карката и Терези прочно закрепилась в её памяти.

\- Так вот, я тут думала, - невероятно громко сказала её сестра, - Латула будет ТААААААКОЙ милой парой с Поррим!!!!  
\- Гхммммм.....  
\- Типа, Латула такая вся скрытная, это даже мило, и Поррим точно могла бы вытянуть её!!!  
\- Хмммммм..... - младшая сестра хранила молчание, продолжая задумчиво смотреть в окно.  
\- Ты права, - Меулин вздохнула после нескольких минут тишины. - Это было бы несколько нечестно по отношению к Митуне, но я просто считаю, что Латула может найти кого-нибудь гораздо лучше!!! Типа, взять хотя бы Хорусса, это был бы огроооомный подъём! - она неожиданно восторженно взвизгнула. - ЛАТУЛА Х ХОРУСС! ОЖЕОБ!!! ЭТО ЖЕ ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО!!!

Меулин продолжила трепаться о своих любимых пэйрингах среди друзей. Обычно Непета с удовольствием приняла бы участие в обсуждении, но сейчас она отвлеклась. Она строила планы на ночь.

Она покинула свой дом в то же время, что и в прошлые разы, зная, что её жертва будет одна и беззащитна, как она и хотела. Дурной район города никогда не казался настолько привлекательным. Она знала, что Каркат ушёл в спортивный зал. Она рассчитывала на это.  
Когда дверь открылась, она тепло улыбнулась напуганному Канкри.

\- Можно войти? - спросила Непета, облизывая губы.

Так продолжалось несколько недель. Каждую среду Непета посещала дом Карката, занималась сексом с его старшим братом и уходила до его прихода. Это был прекрасный способ избавиться от раздражения, вызванного её старой любовью. Непета была уверена, что стонала его имя во время оргазмов, но Канкри никогда не комментировал это.  
Она не могла точно понять, что с ним было не так. На третью неделю он отказался открывать дверь, заявляя, что она осквернила его, и что он решил посвятить свою жизнь служению богу. Он не желал видеть её снова. Непета настойчиво продолжила стучать, говоря, что с удовольствием подождёт возвращения Карката. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он впустил её. Может быть, он боялся, что его младший брат узнает о случившемся, или, может быть, он боялся, что его младший брат станет следующей жертвой. Это не имело значения для Непеты. Она просто хотела попользоваться им и унизить человека, который был так похож на её любовь. То, что при этом она могла ранить Терези и/или Карката, было просто приятным дополнением.

Однако, привычка становится рутиной, а рутина порождает скуку.

Как сексуальный партнёр, Канкри в лучшем случае можно было назвать средним, в худшем - нежелающим. Он всегда становился достаточно твёрдым, чтобы быть на нём сверху, в особо удачные дни можно было даже уговорить его делать большую часть работы. Он кончал с болезненными и устыжёнными стонами. Для неё они были самой прекрасной симфонией, пусть он и не удовлетворял её до конца.  
Чтобы немного добавить остроты, она тайно заказала через сеть несколько инструментов для бондажа. Вид беспомощного связанного Карката (Канкри!) ещё больше разжигал её воображение.

К её раздражению, Канкри был один и беззащитен только по средам. Каркат и Терези, тем временем, могли встречаться как минимум пять дней в неделю и всё меньше скрывали свои отношения. Однажды Непета заметила, как она сама кормила его в кафетерии. В другой раз она поймала их целующимися прямо в коридоре.

Непете нужно было найти способ разорвать их отношения. Ей нужно было разделить их. И если бы ей при этом удалось ранить их так же глубоко, как они ранили её, то это было бы превосходно.

Потребовалась лишь неделя, чтобы создать великолепный план.

Потребовалось ещё две недели, чтобы она смогла убедить себя претворить его в жизнь.

* * *

Когда наступила среда, Непета была более беспокойной, чем обычно. Она уже сложила все свои инструменты в сумку и бессмысленно смотрела в свой телефон.

Она сказала себе, что должна пойти до конца, если хочет отомстить.  
Она сказала себе, что не хочет мести.  
Потом в её голове опять всплыла картина Карката и Терези, и она начала писать.

Теперь пути назад нет.

:33< Мурре3333ииииии  
:33< Выходи  
?В Ч3М Д3ЛО, Н3П3Т4  
:33< мы уже так давно не делали вместе ничего весёлого!  
):Я БЫЛ4 З4НЯТ4, Н4В3РНО  
:33< как насчёт потусить вместе сегодня?  
:33< я нашла новую супер весёлую игру  
1ГРУ, ГОВОР1ШЬ  
1НТ3Р3СНО. ПРОШУ Р4ССК4Ж1 МН3 ПОДРОБНОСТ1  
:33< нееееет  
:33< это испортит сюрприз  
:(  
:33< просто давай встретимся в парке через час хорошо?  
Л4ДНО. МН3 ВС3 Р4ВНО С3ГОДНЯ Н3Ч3М З4НЯТЬСЯ  
:33< 33ашибись!

Непета сделала глубокий вдох. Ещё раз проверила содержимое сумки и удовлетворённо кивнула. Перед встречей с подругой она навестит Канкри....

* * *

\- Куда мы идём? - спросила Терези, несколько озадаченно.

Её подруга тащила её через город и, похоже, очень торопилась. У слепой девушки не было даже времени, чтобы нащупывать дорогу тростью.

\- Я же говорила.... - заверила её Непета сахарным голосом. - Я нашла очень весёлую игру, в которую хочу поиграть с тобой.  
\- Ну, а почему мы не могли сделать это в парке? - надулась Терези.  
\- В парке? - Непета хихикнула. - Что, посреди ночи? И со всеми этими извращенцами?  
-...... Юмор поняла.

Кружным путём Непета привела её в район Карката. Она надеялась, что слепота Терези не даст ей сориентироваться достаточно надолго, чтобы ловушка успела захлопнуться. Казалось, что срабатывало, пока они не подошли к двери дома Вантасов, и тут Терези неожиданно остановилась и начала принюхиваться.

\- Пахнет ужасно знакомо... - задумчиво пробормотала она. Непета не удержалась от горькой улыбки.  
\- Я думала, ты сказала бы мне, если бы была здесь раньше, верно?  
\- Это как сказать... - слепая девушка скривила рот в странную форму. - Здесь - это где?  
\- Просто иди за мной, - Непета схватила Терези за руку и повела её внутрь.

Она осторожно приняла куртку своей подруги. Терези всё ещё продолжала принюхиваться, нащупывая дорогу тростью. Не давая ей понять, где она находится, Непета схватила её за руку и потащила в гостиную.

На диване сидела голая и очень крепко связанная форма Канкри Вантаса с выражением паники на лице. Кляп во рту, распор между ног и руки скованные за спиной. Он начал протестующе трясти головой. Непета просто приложила палец к губам, давая ему знак вести себя тихо.

\- Пахнет очень знакомо...... - подозрительно пробормотала Терези.  
\- О нет.... - Непета картинно изобразила удивление. - Муррези, я не знала, что ты уже была в гостях у Карката.  
\- Так вот где мы? - Терези озадачено наклонила голову. - Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Играем в игру.... - она выхватила ножницы из свое сумки и практически набросилась на Терези, толкая её в сторону дивана и выбивая из её рук трость. Быстрыми движениями она начала разрезать её футболку, игнорируя протестующие крики Терези. Непета продолжала удерживать её, не обращая внимание на дёргающегося рядом Канкри, пока на её слепой подруге не осталось ничего, кроме нижнего белья.  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ, НЕПЕТА! - заорала Терези. - ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
\- Нет, пока мы не закончим нашу игру, Пуррези, - терпеливо сказала Непета. - Мы ведь ещё даже не начали. - Она схватила Терези за волосы и наклонила её голову назад. - Не говори мне, что не заметила.  
\- Ч-чего?  
\- За нами наблюдали.

Непета лизнула шею своей подруги, на лице которой застыл ужас. Эта была прекрасная картина; Непета была уверена, что выглядела так же, когда видела как целовались Терези и Каркат.

\- Не волнуйся, - успокаивающе шепнула она, срезая трусы Терези. - Он не сделает ничего, пока я ему не скажу.

Канкри протестующе замычал через кляп.

\- Кто это? - прошептала Терези дрожащим голосом.  
\- Ну конечно же Каркат, - Непета ухмыльнулась, кладя руку на задницу своей подруги. Она проигнорировала нытьё Канкри.  
\- Н-нет..... - выдохнула Терези. - Не может быть.... Он не стал бы.....  
\- Почему это нет? - спросила Непета сладким голосом. - Ты очень привлекательная леди. Мне нравится думать, что и я тоже.... - она нежно поцеловала спину своей подруги, продолжая прижимать её к дивану. Непета начала играть с застёжкой её бюстгальтера, последнего рубежа достоинства, оставшегося у Терези, но решила пока что оставить его как есть.

Время всё равно поджимало, а она ещё не закончила унижать их.

\- Хочешь трахнуть Каркотика? - шепнула Непета, проскальзывая пальцами к киске Терези. - Он очень тебя хочет....  
\- Н-нет..... - в неё вошёл палец Непеты. - НЕ ТАК! - завопила Терези. Непета попыталась утешить подругу, целуя её и играя с её волосами, но слепая девушка продолжала паниковать. Её нельзя было винить в этом. Вместо этого, Непета решила ласкать её медленно и возбуждающе. Панические и болезненные всхлипы Терези постепенно сменились сдержанными стонами. Непета ухмыльнулась, почувствовав, как её подруга начинает сжимать её пальцы.  
\- Хочешь трахнуть Каркотика вот так?  
\- Н-нет..... - захныкала Терези. - П-прошу, не надо....

Хотя Терези и была несколько выше её, Непета была значительно сильнее, чем могло показаться. Она схватила свою подругу в охапку и подняла в воздух.

\- НЕПЕТА, НЕТ, ПРОШУ, ОСТАНОВИСЬ! - закричала Терези, безуспешно пиная воздух и случайно задев Канкри по лицу. Она знала, что будет дальше.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь трахнуть Каркотика? - промурлыкала Непета, пытаясь правильно опустить свою подругу.  
\- НЕТ!

Ноги Канкри и Терези уже соприкасались, но вот посадить её в правильную позицию было трудно. Непета отбилась от рук своей подруги и заставила раздвинуть ноги, чтобы насадить на член Канкри. Несмотря на его строгую религию, несмотря на его высокую силу воли, вид двух дерущихся девушек, одна из которых была голой, возбудил его. Он выглядел устыжённым и сбитым с толку самой ситуацией, когда драка продолжилась уже на нём.

После продолжительной борьбы Непета наконец смогла насадить её на Канкри, вызвав последний несчастный вопль. Терези визжала и плакала, совершенно отказывалась двигаться. Непета забралась на неё сверху и стала тереться об неё, заставляя Терези двигать бёдрами с каждым её движением.

Комнату наполнили болезненные стоны и жалкие всхлипы, пока Канкри наконец не кончил в слепую девушку.

* * *

Непета выглядела довольной нанесённым уроном. Терези и Канкри лежали на диване сломленной кучей конечностей. Её подруга тихо хныкала, из неё вытекала конча Канкри, капая на диван. Её единственное утешение, то, что парень, которого она только что трахнула, был Каркатом, было иллюзией, которая скоро рассеется.

Радостно улыбнувшись, Непета решила, что самое время уходить.

Выйдя на улицу, она заметила приближающегося к дому Карката с комически громадной спортивной сумкой на плече. Почувствовав прилив наглости, она направилась к нему.

\- Непета, что ты... - зарычал было Каркат. Она схватила его за волосы и притянула в грубый и страстный поцелуй, длившийся секунд пять.

После этого Непета отбросила его и продолжила путь домой с довольной ухмылкой. Она притворилась, что ничего не произошло.

Потребовалось всего лишь две минуты, чтобы улицу наполнили шокированные крики.

\- Доброй ночи, Каркотик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Ну что ж, по многочисленным заявкам (т.е. заявкам двух человек в комментариях), вторая глава. Можно было бы назвать её 'Mask of the Catgirl humanstuck edition', хотя, возможно, это самая жестокая вещь (пока что), которую я заставил Непету сделать. Нос Терези в Humanstuck совсем не такой, как у её тролля-эквивалента. 
> 
> А ещё, в первый раз писал Меулин. Мне понравилось намеренно делать её надоедливой.


End file.
